creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Tozect
Planetary Information *'Size/Type:' A medium arid planet with a hazy atmosphere and a single moon — Tozera. *'Climate:' Generally calm and dry, but massive dust storms occasionally break out for months at a time. *'Water Content:' The surface is completely absent of water, except for small areas at the poles. Most water comes from below the surface, in underground lakes and rivers. Only 1% of the planet has water. *'Habitability:' Surface is extremely inhospitable to most life. Caverns and ancient hives however have far lower temperatures and are therefore decently habitable. Planetary Description A long-dead planet, Tozect was once a very lush world, with few deserts. It is now a medium-sized arid planet, about the size of Venus. It possesses a thick atmosphere, which greatly increases its surface temperature, leaving it at a moltenly high temperature of 900°C (1,652°F) during the day. Because all of the surface water has long since evaporated into the atmosphere (a major contributing factor to why the atmosphere is so dense), no continents truly exist anymore. This leaves several, world-spanning deserts to take the place of continents. The major one, a desert of fine sand and wrought with annual horrorcanes is named Gleamia. It obtained this name before the atmosphere was as thick as it is, but was still quite expansive — when the sunlight glinted off of the sand, it created a blinding gleam covering the surface of the world. Storms are infrequent, but when they do occur, they are very powerful and incredibly long lasting. Sandstorms can last upwards of a month without end, and are sometimes so bad that they can strip flesh from bone. Very little survives the worst of these sandstorms, frequently nicknamed "horrorcanes". Dominated by arthropoids for millennia, the large beetle-like Toryds eventually evolved in the small deserts, and built up nomadic societies. Eventually, Tozect was struck by an small asteroid, and the Toryd investigated. Unfortunately, the asteroid was inhabited by a deadly, polyextremophile virus that infected the local Toryd and spread through their ranks like a wildfire. This virus, dubbed "The Great Red Plague", stopped the heart from beating, and was deadly to most creatures, including the Toryd. Out of fear of their lives, several fled into the far off forests, only to spread the disease further. Eventually, fearing the doom of their entire planet (but mostly themselves), the Toryd moved their colonies into the caves of gigantic worm-like creatures that had become extinct due to the plague. From here they used a gravity beam to pull in a large comet, which subsequently struck their planet and pushed it closer to the sun, raising the temperature of the planet exponentially, and killing off the virus (except for several cultures kept in heavy isolation for use as an all-powerful biological weapon). However, this scorched the surface and killed nearly everything on it; most creatures to survive lived in the ancient hives that dotted the underground, and from here plants eventually thrived once more. Regions of Tozect Ancient Hive The Ancient Hives were excavated millennia ago by gargantuan burrowing worms that have since gone extinct. Now they are the only entries into the oases that let life still survive on the planet. It is here that travelers will first receive a much needed reprieve from the extreme temperatures that permeate the surface level of the planet. Roalches are extremely common in this area, feasting on the dead and desiccated organisms that fail to make it into the shade in time. Another common lifeform is the Snipper. Rhoneia Most of the planet's remaining life can be found within Rhoneia, the bioluminescent subterranean forests. Here, life still thrives due to its proximity to the waters of Skaldaun. Though those waters are extremely acidic, life has found a way to exist in spite of it. Travelers must be wary not to disturb the cannibalistic Glohs unless they know what they are doing; feeding an adult to its larval stage members will light the area greatly but as Glohs provide the majority of usable light in the region, it is a risky venture. Other common lifeforms in the area include the Cutter, Killopod, and Oraora. Gleamia Gleamia is the planet's largest desert. It is made of pearlescent yellowish-white sand dunes that can permanently blind anyone who tries to look at them without the proper equipment. Very few organisms can survive out here for long, with the surface scorching in at 900°C (1,652°F) in the day. Temperature variance regulation suits are required for most explorers to traverse this terrain. A common species out here is the Sandfish, which dives between the dunes as if traversing a sea. Skaldaun Skaldaun is an acidic subterranean lake located deep within Hive Tunnel 83. It supplies the Rhoneia region with its necessary hydration but traveling through this area is ill-advised to species not accustomed to high levels of acids coming into contact with their bodies or environmental suits. Aquatic survival suits are required for most explorers to traverse this area. Slicers are a common species found in the region, though genetically altered experimental creatures known as Caimokes have recently escaped their confinement and infested the region. Science Labs The Science Labs are an extensive region that connects to all other zones, though the doorways and access tunnels either require high security clearance levels or are hidden away from prying eyes. It is here that the local space pirates perform their insidious genetic experiments on biological life, while the actual indigenous sapient race, the Toryds, toil away to find a cure for their weakened circulatory systems. Pirate Headquarters The Pirate Headquarters is where the leaders of the space pirates in the region meet and convey orders from. The leader of the Toryd resides here and regularly conferences with the space pirate general Giger on matters only known to them. Tozera, The Moon of Tozect When the comet collided with Tozect that pushed it out of orbit and scorched the surface, its solitary moon, Tozera, did not suffer the same horrible fate. It continued to thrive somehow, keeping most of its biomes intact. How this occurred is a mystery. Tozera has a humid atmosphere and supports even more life than Tozect. Some believe that the Toryd had at one point tozectaformed it, but this is unlikely, as Tozera is largely swamp and Toryds are desert-based creatures. It does seem to have some sort of atmospheric stabilizers though (although they've never been found — it is only rumored because of the moon's ability to remain alive, as opposed to the larger Tozect), but if these were put there by Toryds or a visiting race, no one knows for sure. Tozectian Inhabitants *Cutter *Gloh *Killopod *Ora *Roalch *Sandfish *Slicer *Snipper *Toryd Ancient Hive Ripper MT.png|Ripper Roalch.jpg|Roalch No Image.png|Snipper Zeb MT.gif|Zeb Zoomer MT.gif|Zoomer No Image.png|Zero No Image.png|Kihunter No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' Rhoneia No Image.png|Cutter Geega MT.gif|Geega No Image.png|Gloh No Image.png|Killopod Menu MT.gif|Menu No Image.png|Oraora Ripper MT.png|Ripper No Image.png|Zero No Image.png|Kihunter No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' Gleamia Dessgeega Small MT Jump.gif|Dessgeega Ripper II MT.gif|Ripper II No Image.png|Sandfish No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' "Subterranean Lake" No Image.png|Caimoke Menu MT.gif|Menu Ripper MT.png|Ripper No Image.png|Slicer No Image.png|Evir Warrior No Image.png|Evir Custodian No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' "Science Labs" No Image.png|Sliphopper No Image.png|Kihunter No Image.png|Toryd No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' "Pirate Headquarters" No Image.png|Kihunter No Image.png|Toryd No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' No Image.png|''Unspecified'' Appearances *''Metroid Trials'' *''Amalgam Online'' Tozect Category:Metroid Fanon Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Thousand Limb Armada Category:Original Content Category:Needs Pictures